My Lovely Beloved Cupid
by Tears2SensationsCorner2NE1
Summary: In a society set in the year 2072, Natsu is a hidden prince who's a demon that is a lazy, a slacker, and a foul mouth- wait he's actually got a sharp tongue, both at kissing and being a smart alec. On the first week of demon-only school called Rose Plank, he notices a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Cause of the notice? Her smell was rather...
1. Chapter 1: Smell of Fate

**My Lovely Beloved Cupid**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_I do not own Fairy Tail. Recommended songs or music to listen to: "Until It Hurts" By Fransisca Hall and "Night Mist" by__ Relax__ing__ Music created by Adrian von Ziegler.( For the first two chapters only)_**

**_WARNING: The scenes might get a little "smooch-y", but at least there's no scenes too adult-ish making it rated M. Not to mention there might be swear words._**

_Chapter 1: Smell of Fate_

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

I shifted my gaze, peeking from behind my hell-hit dented locker, seeing a teen-aged boy talking with _her_. Judging by the looks his hands scratching that floppy crimson hairs, deep ocean eyes nervously flickering about, and the lips that were tightly bitten down by his teeth...tch, this guy was player.

An asshole.

"Say do you want to go to Forest Dilley's? I've heard that they have the greatest coffee there"

The girl's eyebrows tilted inward, tilting her head to the side," You did say you needed help with geometry before, right? I guess we can go"

"Ya! That would be a great place for studying"

_Studying my ass, _I thought grimly while returning my focus forward, taking out some books as I shove them down my bag. Soon I gripped my hands on the locker to close it, yet paused. _Huh? I didn't hear her response to him... ha, I guess she finally gets the guy's a dumbas-_ When I quickly snatched a glance again, air got caught in my throat, which caused my hands to shake.

BAM!

I flexed my fingers, turned away from my half-hanged locker door while I marched after the two. When I approached the front doors of the school, droplets of peddling rain covered my view like a shower curtain. Honest to god, all I wanted to see was his blood stains on my hands. It wasn't till I caught sight of Lucy's red scarf, disappearing behind the brick buildings where a lightning bolt stuck closely from above. _Shit, my demon powers... their slipping out._ The steps that my feet took were squishing the wet sidewalk in a rapid pace where I jogged most of the time to keep up. Following the drenched dirt-golden hair, bouncing gracefully along her bare shoulders where she wore a pink top, and a black skirt that swooshed along her thighs that led down to her sandals. _Does this girl have any sanity? Who wears these things in March! Shouldn't that boy notice that too? Unless he is stupid as she is, doesn't he know it's cold in these temperatures? _I came to a slow pace when they entered into the coffee shop from across the street. _This should be a safe distance._

_"Hey let's sit here"_

I listened and leaned back against the wall, watching through the windows from a far as they took their seats. Seconds turned to minutes; the clocked ticked on for two hours before I awakened my closed eyes from damn boredom. I could hear the chats of rubbish words, the clicking of forks or tea cups, pitter patters of rain... yet overhearing the murmurs in the background, the boy's voice it seemed hesitant. Almost reluctant actually. I narrowed my vision, watching Lucy yapping away pointing at the papers while the boy..._damn that bastard. I knew it._

RING! RING!

Searching into my drenched pockets for the noisy son-of-a box, I looked at the caller's number before clicking send," What is it?"

"Are you coming over to the meeting soon, Natsu? Your father is wondering where you are at, it's time to plan for your crowning ceremony", murmured Gray's voice, it echoed my ears as if the dreading world of wars has come to play.

"Ah... really?" I slur out through my closed teeth, "Do I have to be the King of Demons? Is it possible to keep the demons separated from the humans?"

"Maybe if you can get your butt down here, you change the rules by being king. Easy as that"

I sighed, facing the darken sky were blips of lightening flashed times and times again, the rumbles of thunder were crying out applauses like fireworks which shook the ground slightly. The wind whipped my pink damp hair across my eyes, my uniform clung on to the surface of my wet skin. Nevertheless I've seen and withstand these types of conditions, even if I've never lived an endless life like the other demons. I'm only a 17 old demon. And the old king, who happens to be my 274 year old father, will step down from the throne to give to the new king. However, the new king must eat the old king's soul in order to gain powers. The old king soul contains powers gained from other generations of Demon King's souls. It's always been like that... always. _Phhffff, hell it's gross. Eating my old man is the last thing I want to chew on._

"I'll call you back, I'm stuck with a soul nagging me"

There was a sigh at the end before Gray's voice bluntly answered," Fine, I'll tell your father your still deciding. But be careful, don't let other people see you sucking souls"

I heard a click at the other end, and then I put the phone away just in time to see Lucy descending down the steps. Her hands held a backpack above her head, she soon dashed through the pours of rain, whining out curses that she didn't bring her umbrella along. I followed.

Along the streets as we went, I could hear the breathes escape from her lips. A rosary that cling on to a chain around her neck which slapped just above her breasts, the click of her sandals on which she stumbled a couple times... everything she did bonged my head, making it hurt...but at the same time I wanted more. Suddenly she came to halt, leaning over as if to catch her breath near an alley way. _haha... bad move._

I covered her screams with my hand, gripping Lucy's body with the other as I carried her deep through the alley. Immediately hail started to pour, the wind became more fierce, windy and aggressive which I soon found by myself grinding my teeth in anger. Later I found a spot where I threw her, releasing her mouth as I held firmly to both of her wrists to the brick walls behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling For Temptations

**My Lovely Beloved Cupid**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_I do not own Fairy Tail. Recommended songs or music to listen to: "Until It Hurts" By Fransisca Hall and "Night Mist" by__ Relax__ing__ Music created by Adrian von Ziegler.( For the first two chapters only)_**

**_WARNING: The scenes might get a little "smooch-y", but at least there's no scenes too adult-ish making it rated M. Not to mention there might be swear words._**

_Chapter 2: Falling For Temptations _

* * *

"Stop, please!, Stop!" pleaded Lucy, crying frightfully when he came closer as she tried to shut her eyes, struggling to break free from his strong hold. Tearfully she heard his growls making her watch his crimson glowing eyes glaring diligently; her legs turned to jelly, the words stumbled out of her mouth in a jumble.

"N-Natsu-?! The one from my fifth hour class?"

"What are you?" Natsu growled sternly, his lips trembled as his fingers dig into her wrist, making her shriek even more in pain.

"I-I don't u-understand- AHH!"

"Tell me the truth"

"Your hurting me!"

"TELL ME" Natsu bellowed into her ears, making Lucy bare out more cries. The pounding of the rain hit against their bodies, breaths heaved as they wrestled with each other which then soon came to Natsu yelling once more," Look I know we haven't met, and yet..." there was a pause of shaky breathing," W-Why do I feel like the need to eat you? Even when there's no humans around, even at a demon-only school...nobody has problems with the smell of you except me"

At this Natsu felt Lucy's movements froze, her eyes widen in terror. Then her posture immediately slumped forward, her head touching lightly against Natsu's. However he jerk a little, the teeth of his was growing into his eating mode.

"Ok... ok, you got me stranger. I'll quit the act. But just promise me if your going to eat me, make it a quick death please. I tend to struggle in pain like the strength of 10 men"

"Huh, Eat you? You having the strength that surpasses mine? Tch, and with you saying it so bluntly too... I think I want to kill you now" Natsu muttered with a frown before tightening his grip even further,"Anyhow, what are you exactly?"

"I'm a Half-Demon. Bitten by a demon as a human, yet it's a rare thing isn't? Human's aren't suppose to survive a demon's bite. Ha! Yet I survived... some damn luck human blood is within me, right? " Lucy laughed dryly as she closed her eyes,"Report me to the king if you have to, _Prince Dragneel. _Or kill me"

"Blabbing like your a commander huh... wait, how do you know I'm the prince?" Natsu replied darkly narrowing his eyes slightly, imitating her blank expression" And what's this crap I've never heard or from anyone about there's a Half-Demon? Is this damn made up? There no such thing as a Half-Demon"

"Very well, there might be more deaths if you don't kill me right now" Lucy murmured on grimly, then suddenly feeling his nails dug into her wrist causing her to snare," Ouch! What did I say about me having quick death, you baka!

"Answer the questions"

"Ugh, fine impatient prince. First off there is such a _thing, _like me, called a Half-Demon stupid. Second, since you're a descend from generations of past King Demons, you have powers that runs through your veins. Yet limited since you still need to eat your father. Other demons don't have powers. Anyways you have powers that can do and sense things, just like you sensed my human blood through my curse protection. The curse was suppose to keep me hidden from demons... to keep them from noticing part of my human blood. But I guess you have powers to let you see through my curse and notice my blood".

"Woah, wait! Now there's a damn curse? That protects you?" Natsu hissed in her ears, his eyes filled with deadly venom, "How much more are you gonna lie to me? Curses only torments or kills their pry, but slowly"

Instantly Natsu felt his grip being torn though the rain as she wretched away, and he nearly would fallen backwards if it weren't for his reflex that changed him into his demon form. His tan skin was now deathly pale as it was now crawling up with darkness, his teeth gleamed as it grew slightly, pink hair now turning to black as it lengthen down to his leaned shoulders where his uniform was replaced with a night-ish thread cloak. Crimson eyes that glisten like boiling blood, his gaze flickered toward Lucy. On the other hand Lucy stood perfectly still, her face though was replaced with an 'ah' expression.

"Is there a reason...to why you want to die so much?" Natsu questioned in annoyance, yet gripped his hands due to the dryness of his throat" It will be shame to get blood on that pretty hair of yours"

At first Natsu could have sworn Lucy's face flinched, a second of sorrow before returning to that plain stubborn face. He watched Lucy swore beneath her breath and then she came toward him, quickly reaching for him and folded her hands with his, and soon lead inward placing her neck close to his lips; a slight gasp erupted from Natsu but she held him there.

"I'm not lying on what I said before Natsu"

"Then tell me why you want to die"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" angrily blurted out Lucy, and then slammed her head against his chest,"I will not tell you why. But I'll give you some tips and advice so that you can proceed to eat me and to save lives like a _prince_ soon-to-be king should, damn it! I read in a book once that if you drink a Half-Demon's blood, you'll become immortal".

Silence.

"I guess being immortal is not enough for you...then I'll just have to force you" Lucy glared as she replied quietly, now embracing him tightly, feeling him shudder even through the peddling rain. Minutes passed before Lucy felt his quivering lips open slightly upon her bare shoulder. She could feel his teeth rake across her skin, a surprising moan escaped from her as she curled her neck in due to the pleasure at such a sensitive spot.

Soon Lucy reached towards his hair, threading through the pink layers as she felt Natsu move down; feeling the warmth of his tongue trail downwards as she shivered.

Instantly Lucy threw her head back in a cry, Natsu sucked gingerly above her chest on where her collarbone was located, close to where her heart was. Gradually his tongue quickened, at this point Lucy's panting increased, her body hunched and toes curled in, and Natsu's fingers traveled down from her spine to the curve of her groan before his mouth widened, slamming in his teeth, crushing through the soft tissues of Lucy's flesh as rivers of blood feverishly flowed freely into his throat. Lucy cried out as she thrashed about, clawing at his skin and hair as she strive to control herself. She felt herself being lifted, feeling her energy being blasted out of her, numbness started to spread at the ends of her body like a forest in a blaze. At this Lucy felt herself shoved backwards into the wall once again, but this time feeling all the weight, all of him, against hers. Time and time again his teeth sunk in, a swift sip there and here, and one smack dap at the side of her neck. Tears and blood fell, dripping along with the pouring rain as it had slid through the drain on the ground, washing away the horror.

* * *

As Lucy began to see her vision blur, and arms losing the will to held on; she sighed weakly," T-Thank you Nats-"

"AAARRGHHH" Natsu roared as he wretched away from her, clutching his head as if in pain. Immediately the darkness that was surrounding them began evaporating, and the man's demon cloak and hair started to disappear. It was only in a matter of moments before Lucy noticed it was dead silence, except for the rasp breathing coming from Natsu. Slowly Lucy started to back away, but he looked up; his eyes were now a golden hazel making her freeze. That's when Natsu rammed into her like a rapid fire, crushing his lips into hers as he closed his eyes.

"Humph?!"

"Idiot.. you stupid damn idio-" harshly replied Natsu in-between kisses, grabbed her face with one hand and angled his head to the side, forcing open her mouth as he nibbled at her lips. Lucy's eyes widened with her mouth slightly ajar, confusion exploded across her face.

"Stop thi- MUH?!"

Natsu clashed full on collision will Lucy, his tongue wrestling with hers, bringing her face closer as he held one of Lucy's wrists against the wall while his other hand pressed heavily had the back of Lucy's head, feeling the damp softness of her golden hair. The hearing of her moans, the whimpers, her hands that were trying to pry him away... this only turned him on even more. Roughly he yanked her down on her back, and did quick pecks of kisses upwards along her neck, chin, and final resumed to her sweet suckling lips, forcing them open once again. Although soon Natsu came to a halt, tasting salty liquid he could only lean away; just enough to see her blushing damp cheeks, nose rosy, but her eyes were filled with dread, tears poured out as they fell to the sides of her face.

"Y-You, you baka!" Lucy's lips trembled, and raised one of her free hands.

SLAP!

"Why... why did you?- Those eyes don't belong to you!"

SLAP!

"Finish my soul already! You love the taste of my soul right? Then get on with it! You baka!, You b-!"

Lucy felt her wrist got caught in one of his hand before she could strike the next blow, yet she bit her lips and shut her eyes, screaming as she cried out sobbing. Yet she could still see in her mind that _face_ ever since seeing those eyes, there was no crimson glow within his eyes but replaced with a golden hazel. There was no spark, just sorrow, pitifulness... as if he didn't want to break something so fragile. Even if his gaze irritated her by making her seem weak, his gaze however felt so familiar.

She soon realized she had stopped crying...wait when did she stop crying? Suddenly Lucy felt a warmth stroking her cheeks, sending a tingling feel that seemed to awaken her soul from numbness. Opening her heavy weighted eyelids, Lucy found herself lost within the image she had been seeing in her mind. However at the same time, this didn't seem the prince she knew who was draining out the blood who was staring right at her now. His demon form was even gone. In fact it felt like she was seeing-

"I love you..."

Shocked, Lucy immediately felt more tears spill out; her breathing became more labored as she noticed him come closer; his voice was even different!

"The only thing I love about you is you being, _Lucinda_" Natsu whispered softly, placing a kiss on both sides of her cheeks before looking down a the teeth wounds, grinning mockingly" Tch, guess that means your really mine. Although I don't know why you can't easily admit to things even if its _so_ obvious...not to mention that dense brain of yours".

"N-No, this can't be happening, your not suppose to be-"

Instantly beautiful xylophones sounds settled around them, despite the light rain pattering down. A violin later joined in, playing breathlessly with each strengthen note that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. However Natsu face twitched slightly in surprise, and then gave a mischievously chuckled.

"Why is my lullaby soundtrack I made... in your cellphone's ringtone? Ha, and you said a thousand times before that you hated me for it. Not to mention this was made me such a long time ago... long, long ago"

Lucy continued to stare, her tears filled the brim of her eye's once more. Whenever she opened her mouth, Lucy could only feel like a pop can was stuck in her throat. She watched Natsu ripped out the phone from her pockets, and sat up quickly as he straddled her while he looked at the caller id to see who called.

"Jake? Is that the guy you were with at the coffee shop?"

She tried once more to speak, but it only came out as a choke.

"Did you know Jake kept glancing at the girl behind you when you were blabbering away"

When Lucy still couldn't response to him, Natsu grunted in disgust and threw the phone away and held her wrist firmly to the ground. Staring down at her intensely.

"Don't put yourself down cause of that guy, cause I'm here. I'm still with you, remember that"

Finally Lucy croaked out a name, but when she did... Natsu's eyes flickered and his eyes rolled back. Natsu collapsed to the ground beside her, groaning. Although Lucy remained on where she was, feeling herself slipping away as she no longer felt any rain and last saw crimson eyes slowly opening in her direction.

* * *

**_Oh ya, if you listened to the Night Mist music, I'm sure you've noticed that's the lullaby music I was hearing on Lucy's phone (Plus I thought the rain and thunder went quite well with the scene)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story so far ^o^_**

**_Stick around for the 3rd chapter coming!_**


End file.
